Not so Girl Next Door
by fingerless
Summary: what happens when Spencer meets the new girl from across the hall, Please read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Spencer clutched the strap of his shoulder bag tight as he waited for the elevator to bring him up to his loft. He had just gotten done with a bad case, kids. He hated when there were kids involved. They just got back thirty minutes ago and he came straight home. He needed to distract himself read a book, do something. The elevator dinged as it stopped on his floor. He looked confused when there were boxes all through out the hallway. there was only one other flat on his floor and no one had lived there since Mrs. Williamson had passed away. He tripped trying to get to his door.

" I'm so sorry," He heard a small voice say. He looked around trying to find the source of the voice, that's when a petite women only measuring up to 5'2" tops stepped out from behind the boxes. " I thought I would be done by now but the movers never showed up," She said

"Do you need help," Spencer asked as he already was setting down his bag to help her pick up her boxes. She looked as if she was going to protest but eventually sagged in defeat and let him pick up a box giving him a grateful smile. Her eyes looked tired with the bags under them being deep purple, she looked like she could sleep for a week.

After almost an hour all the unnamed girls boxes were moved into the flats sitting room that when Spencer heard a cry like a small animal of some kind, he looked around but couldn't find the source. That is when he spotted the baby monitor attached to the girls belt.

"I'm sorry I have to go," She said turning to go to the other room, she turned back around when she got to the door. "Thank you, really thank you so much," Then she rushed into what must be a nursery.

Spencer stood there awkwardly for a minute as he heard the cries quite down, He picked up his bag and walked over to his flat. He set his bag down on his arm chair then walked to his kitchen searching threw his basket of coffee, he smiled as he found his chamomile tea that Garcia had chosen for him for Christmas one year, he never drank it. He filled his kettle and set it on the stove, once that was done he made the tea and filled two doctor who mugs that Garcia had also gotten him for Christmas. He added a little honey then brought one over to the mysterious girls flat. He walked in and went to the room he saw her go into. When he walked in he got a good look at her for the first time, She was young probably early twenties like him she had a small face and wavy brown hair that was mostly in a bun on top of her head but quite a bit had fallen out since they were first in the hallway. she wore loose fitting jeans with cuts up and down the legs, she wore a black crop top that fell down her shoulders. Spencer had to tare his eyes away, She was beautiful. her eyes were closed but he couldn't tell if she was asleep or not so he just set down the mug on the side table by the rocking chair and waked out of her flat. He was careful to shut the door gently as he left as to not wake the baby.

Spencer got his mug from the kitchen and went to the living room to sit. He thought, he thought about this women, who she was what was her life, why was she hear and he fell asleep in his armchair thinking of the beautiful not so girl next door.

* * *

**AN: Just something that popped into my head I have the next chapter figured out in my head but I would love to hear from you guys, were do you want it to go? Let me know! Your opinion matters!**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer woke up to his phone ringing, He cracked his neck as he stood up from his chair. He walked to the kitchen were he left his phone, he picked up his phone and answered while putting on a pot of coffee.

"hello" He said putting his mug from last night in the sink.

"Hey Reid, we have a case we are wheels up in 30 minutes," Hotchner said on the other end if the line.

"Okay," Spencer said pouring his coffee into a travel mug instead of his regular one he had gotten out as he rubbed his eyes still tired from the case they just got back from. " Be right there," He hung up the phone and changed his clothes as his coffee cooled down, He ran to the train catching it in time to get to the air strip.

* * *

They just got back three days later, they caught the unsub, he was using the railways to find his victims.

"Want to go out for drinks," Morgan asked the team. Hotch declined saying he needed to get home to Haley and Jack.

"Yah, I really need to get home to," Spencer said packing his stuff up.

"Why," Morgan said shutting off his computer and straightening up his desk, "You don't have a family,"

Emily, JJ, Garcia just stopped and stared at him not believing what he just said. Morgan looked up realizing how bad what he just said sounded.

"I didn't mean it like that Reid, I just meant you didn't have a kid Sorry, I-"

"Morgan," Spencer stopped him, "It's fine I know you didn't mean it like that, I just need to get some sleep," Spencer said walking towards the elevators. "I'll see you guys tomorrow,"

"Spence," JJ cried out after him.

He turned around in front of the elevator doors, "yah," he asked.

"Tomorrow's Saturday," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh. yah," Spencer sighed " I'll see you Monday then," And he got on the elevator and left.

* * *

He unlocked the door to his flat and was so happy to just flop onto the couch. He had been having really bad nightmares lately, about a little boy, and his dad. He didn't want to have to think about got up and put the kettle on for tea, he didn't usually go for tea but when he had it the other night he realized it really calmed his mind. He hated having to think about his dad and his childhood. That's when a knock at the door saved him from his memories. He got up and opened the door, there was his new neighbor.

" Hi," She said awkwardly holding what looked to be around 6 months old baby. Spencer saw that the baby had a little tuffed of dark brown hair he hadn't noticed the first time seeing her. "I really hate to do this and we don't even really know each other but you seem like a very trust worthy person and it would only be for like five minutes and I just don't know what else to do a-'

"hey, slow down," Spencer said " Everything's okay, what do you need me to do," He asked putting a hand on her arm trying to calm the beautiful woman down.

She took a deep breath and began to speak again but at a more controlled pace. " I was changing Julz's diaper when I realized I had ran out, could you just hold her for five minutes while I run down to the store across the street to get some. I promise I will be so fast I just don't know what else to do," She finished taking another deep breath as she finished.

"how about," Spencer said thinking of all the possible solutions in his head so he didn't have to hold the baby, it's not that he didn't like babies it's that they don't like him and he didn't want to put the baby Julz he remembered as he was thinking through that. " How about," He said again as he figured out a solution. " You stay here with Julz, and I have a kettle on the stove if you could just watch that then I will run to the store for you," He finished slightly nervous hoping that this would work for her.

"That sounds perfect," She said her face lighting up with a smile. " thank you, thank you, thank you, " She said bouncing up and down with excitement. " Here," She said as she scooted her daughter to the side and pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and handed him a twenty. "Thank you so much again, you're helping so much,"

* * *

He walked down the baby isle and stood in front of the diaper section for a good ten minutes before figuring out which would be best for Julz, he didn't know her exact age but she looked to be 6ish months old. So he went with those as he was checking out he glanced behind him and saw strauss. He turned around quickly and left grabbing the change from the clerks hand and rushed out the door hopping that strauss didn't see him.

When he got to his flat he saw baby julz laying on a blanket in his sitting room gripping the hand of a small light brown teddy bear. Julz mom runs into the room with a mug in hand, he really needs to find out her name. She sets down the mug and runs to give him a hug. He stands there stiff as her long hair falls into his face he smells fresh lemon and resist the urge to take a big breath in.

"Thank you so much," She says pulling back from him and taking the plastic bag from his hand, She picks up Julz and lays her down on the blanket to change ehr diper. Spencer went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup a tea and poured a little honey in. He took his tea to the sitting room and watched this wonderful women he had just met, she was waving the teddy bear in front of her babys face making the little girl laugh, without knowing spencer smiled.

Spencer was spaced out staring at the beautiful scene of the young mom finished changing her daughter and getting her to laugh. It was the sweetest sound, the child's laughter. Spencer was snapped out of his trance by the young girl standing to give him a hug. He stood stiff for a second surprised by the hug then eventually hugged back.

"My names dylan by the way," She said brushing her long wavy hair out of her face sending the smell of lemons across spencers nose. He never really thought he loved lemons that much, but he couldn't get enough of her smell.

"Spencer," He said as she pulled back from the hug.

"I know," She said. He cocked his head to the side confused. "You told me," She said nervously, "The other day when you helped me move in,"

"Oh yah," Spencer said. "I totally forgot I'm sorry,"

"Well, thank you for the tea," Dylan said setting the empty cup down in the end table, "I need to get Julz to bed," She picked up julz the bear and blanket coming up with her. "Goodnight," She said leaving the flat.

"Goodnight" spencer said watching the wonderful and mysterious women leave.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks and Dylan and Spencer had become close, spending all their free time together. Spencer had been coming into work only slightly early and leaving right on time. He would help Dylan get Julz ready in the morning so she can take her online classes. They start at four and he stays till 7:30 with julz till he needs to leave for work at 7:30.

Ever since that night when Spencer went to get her the diapers, Dylan and Julz would come over every night that Spencer didn't have a case and they would have coffee or tea, usually tea for Dylan cause she needed to sleep whenever possible. With taking online college courses and taking care of her baby she had no time to sleep or relax. So at night after Spencer got off work he would watch Julz while Dylan did her homework or took a nap, At first Spencer was very uncomfortable and only watched as Julz sat in the playpen that was permanently in the corner of Spencer's sitting room. But now Spencer would hold the six-month-old, play with her and rock her to sleep. Even after only three weeks, they seemed to fit together, they fell into a comfortable routine.

Spencer was starting to get attached, and he was afraid that his feelings weren't going to be reciprocated. So he settled for the time he had with Dylan and her daughter, he was extremely attached to the baby, more than he expected to be, the Reid effect didn't seem to matter around Julz and she loved to play, and be held by Spencer.

* * *

So that's were Spencer and Dylan found themselves one week later, sitting on his couch Dylan's head in Spencer's lap and Julianna asleep on Spencer's shoulder. Spencer ran his fingers through her hair, He couldn't believe how lucky he was, he thought to himself. Even if she never returned his feelings he was glad just to be apart of her and Julianna's life.

"Spencer, can we talk," She asked turning her head to look at him.

"Sure," Spencer said moving his hand from her head to Julz back.

"I really like you," she said looking at him expectantly.

"I really like you too," He said, not understanding what she was trying to say to him.

She sat up off his lap and sat criss-cross right next to him.

"No," She said looking straight into his eyes, she grabbed his knee. "I mean I REALLY like you,"

Spencer sat there shocked, was this real, he thought. Some dream he would wake up to. This can't be real, she would never like him back. He only realized he had spaced out when she got up and tried to take Julz from his arms. He looked up and lifted his arm keeping the sleeping baby in place.

"No," He said hugging Julianna tight to his chest." I like you too,"

"What," She said sitting back down on the couch one leg folded underneath her.

"I like you too I just never thought you could feel the same way, I was just shocked I'm sorry I didn't mean to hesitate," He said in a hurry, He was just about to start rambling when she leaned over and kissed him; it was an innocent kiss, more of peck really but it was enough to get Spencer to shut up.

* * *

It's been two weeks since Spencer and Dylan admitted to having feelings for each other and things were going amazing. For the most part. For the past week, Dylan had been Staying at Spencer's, nothing sexual but it was easy to just stay there because Julianna had already fallen asleep and Dylan didn't want to move her so it was just easier for her to sleepover. After that night it had just become a routine. They would stay at Spencer's during the night, then around four in the morning the time Julz usually woke up Spencer would take her to Dylan's apartment and Dylan would do her online classes at spencers till 7:00, then she would go back to her apartment and he would go to his and get ready. He would make a pot of coffee and fill up his travel mug, then make Dylan a mug and bring it over to her apartment; where he would then leave for work.

However, the night had been getting rough for him. He was having nightmares of a little boy dying and he swore his father was in those dreams but he couldn't quite remember when he woke up. But all that resulted in big bags under his eyes and big suspicion from his co-workers. He had told Dylan what he could remember of the nightmare and she would always hold him and shush him back to sleep, but it was showing on his face and his work family was noticing.

* * *

He walked into work that morning running a little late because as he was hugging Dylan and Julianna goodbye Julz threw-up on him and he had to change his shirt from his short-sleeved summer one to his only clean shirt left witch was long-sleeved which wasn't good for the July weather, but you got to do what you got to do. Or at least that's what he told himself as he rushed into the bullpen sweaty and late.

Morgan and Prentiss gave him a worried look as he sat down and pulled out his case files.

"You okay there pretty boy," Morgan asked as he looked down at Spencer's long-sleeved shirt, then up at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah," Spencer said settling himself at his desk and getting things organized. " Just woke up late," He didn't know why he lied. He definitely did not wake up late, he woke up early from another one of his terrible nightmares and this time Dylan couldn't calm him down enough for him to get back to sleep so his eye bags were even more present. He didn't want to tell the team about Dylan and julz though cause he knew how much they thought of him as just a little baby and not capable of relationships, so he didn't want them making mean comments. Little did Spencer know, they were thinking a lot more worst-case scenario Then a secret girlfriend and baby. They were thinking he was using again. The not coming into work early the leaving on time or early somedays. The bags under his eyes and now he was wearing long-sleeved shirts to work. Safe to say Emily and Derek were very worried.

* * *

Later that day Spencer is still antsy from his nightmare the night before, so he goes to the break room to call Dylan. He checks that the break room is clear of people before he puts on a pot of coffee and dials Dylan's number. It rings twice before she picks up.

"Hey babe," She says, "what's wrong," She asks before he can even say anything. Knowing that the only reason he would call during work was if something was wrong. She was afraid he had been hurt, "are you okay," She said a little panic in her voice when he didn't answer right away.

"Yeah babe," He said taking a big sigh, "I just needed to hear your voice,"

"Well you know I'm here for you always," She says hoping he can feel her love through the phone.

"I know," He said pouring the freshly brewed coffee into his mug, " do you think you could make julz laugh, and put her on the phone," he asks shyly.

"I would love to babe, but shes breastfeeding right now and you know how hard it is for me to get her to feed," She said sadly. "I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, I understand," Spencer sighed putting the lid on his mug. "I got to get back to work, I'll talk to you later, bye"

"Bye, babe," Dylan replies hanging up the phone.

Spencer looks down at the phone, only feeling slightly better than before; but slightly better was better than nothing at all. He walked back to his desk but when he did Hotch walked out of his office.

"We have a case," he said walking to the conference everyone following behind.

"Weres the case," Morgan asks as everyone sits down.

"Las Vegas, Nevada," Hotch says, and Spencer's world stops.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, inspiration just struck up again. I'm hoping to post more but college is a bitch so... I hope you like it, please read and review. ideas and Constructive criticism are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Heres another chapter! Please read and review, I would love to hear your suggestions on where you want this to go.**

* * *

After the briefing, Spencer got onto the plane before everyone else. He set his stuff down on the couch and laid down. as he was putting his head on his shoulder bag using it as a pillow, he got a video message from Dylan. He smiles as the baby laughs float from his phone. The video is of Dylan bouncing Julz on her knee and Julz face lit up with mirth. Just seeing that made Spencer's day, he sent her back a simple thank you. She replied seconds later with a no problem and a heart emoji. Spencer never used emoji's before Dylan, but she was changing him, and if you asked Spencer it was a change for the better.

The rest of the team piled in the plane a couple of minutes later and Spencer laid his head back down hoping to get some peaceful sleep with Julz laugh keeping his nightmares at bay. He was however not lucky, Morgan shook him awake.

"You okay dude," He asked concern all over his face.

"Yeah," Spencer said sitting up. "Yeah, I'm fine," He rubbed his eyes and picked up his phone as it buzzed. It was a message from Dylan saying that something was wrong with Julz, one minute she was fine the next she wasn't breathing. Then he got a second saying they were at the hospital now and she was breathing again and was stable, but the doctors didn't know what happened. "fuck," Spencer whispered under his breath but the rest of the team heard as they were focused on him since he screamed out in his sleep.

"What's wrong," JJ asked leaning out of her seat a bit.

"I need to," He trails off as he gets up and goes to the back of the plane where his co-workers can't hear him. He calls Dylan, meanwhile everyone else was talking about his weird behavior.

* * *

"has anyone noticed how off Reid is lately," Morgan asked turning to the rest of his co-workers.

"I know, I'm worried," JJ said looking back to were Spencer disappeared.

"It seems an awful like how he was after Atlanta," Morgan said.

"What happened in Atlanta," Rossi asks from his spot by himself on the jet.

"I can't hear this," Hotch piped up, "You can't talk about this here,"

Everyone nods there head but Rossi is looking very interested.

That's when Spencer walks back in looking slightly better than before.

"You okay Spence," JJ asks him.

"Yeah," He replied sitting back in his spot. "I'm fine," He couldn't help but think about Dylan and Julianna though, how they weren't fine and they needed him. Even though Dylan insisted everything was fine and had even put the doctor on the phone where he then proceeded to tell Spencer how Julz was fine and it was a just fluke thing that happens with babies sometimes. He was still scared, and he wished he was there with them.

* * *

This whole case has brought up terrible memories from Spencer. He woke up at the victims' family's house from one of his most vivid nightmares, but he's pretty sure they are memories now. Ever since then things have just been flowing back to him. Of when he was little of his father, of his father coming into his room late at night after his mom went to bed and- 'No' Spencer thought shaking his head, he didn't want to remember this anymore. He had lied to morgan that night, told him it was leeches that were one him in his nightmare, but it wasn't it was his father that Spencer was crying out for help from There was also another little boy he was trying to help but couldn't whenever he got close he was pulled away.

* * *

Spencer was carrying the box of files into his hotel room when he hears noise coming from it so he peaks in and sighs in relief as it's just morgan and Rossi,

"what are you guys doing here," Spencer asked setting the box down, "Arent you supposed to be on the jet,"

"Arent you supposed to be with your mom," Rossi fires back.

"Come on man," Morgan says leaning up in his chair. "I know somethings been bothering you this whole time, What is is," He questioned, looking behind Spencer at the box. "Is it Riley Jenkins," Morgan asks.

"Something like that," Spencer said in defeat.

"well let us help you," Rossi said standing up. "Maybe together we can figure out who killed him,"

"I think I already know," Spencer said looking down ashamed. Morgan stands to look at Rossi.

"Who kid," He asks. turning back to Spencer.

"My father," Spencer says chancing a look at his two colleagues.

"Reid you know this type of murder would be need-based, this person was a serial pedophile," Rossie said giving Reid a curios yet concerned look.

"Yeah," Spencer said hesitating but knowing if they were going to put his dad behind bars he was going to have to tell the truth, "He was," He looked down at his feet as he said this not wanting to look at his friend's faces.

"Spencer," Morgan said sitting down at the table pulling spencer with him, and Rossi followed. "Do you know what you're saying,"

"Yeah," Reid said hesitantly. "I thought it wasn't real at first, I tried to forget, but being back here, I remember every detail like it was yesterday," a tear started to fall but he wiped it away before anyone could see, but they both did.

Derek got up and pushed his chair down angrily. Spencer looked up surprised by the outburst. Rossi looked into Spencer's red-rimmed eyes.

"How do you know he killed Riley Jenkins though," Rossi asked choosing not to focus on the upsetting news he had just received.

"I remember that day," Spencer said. " I remember Rileys dad coming to pick him up from T-ball so my dad, He was the coach, took him home; but when we got there he told me to stay in the car and he went inside with him and it was probably forty-five minutes till my dad came back out and he just got in the car and rushed home." Spencer looked up as Derek put his chair back up and sat to listen to the rest of his story. " That was the first night in months he didn't come into my bedroom at night, I was so happy I didn't even think about what happened with Riley till the next day when I saw it on the news; I didn't say anything because I was afraid He might hurt me like he hurt Riley. I should have said something," Spencer's voice rises at the end shaking his head in shame. "I should have said something," He repeated tears rolling down his face.

"You were just a kid," Rossi explained to him, "It's not your fault,"

They sit there for a few more minutes the only noise was Spencers Sniffles as he tried to stop crying.

"Let's go this SOB before I decide to kill him myself," Derek said standing up. Rossi and Spencer stand up to but Derek stops him. "No, you have to stay here," it looks like Reid is going to protest when Derek puts his hand up. "No, we need this to be clean-cut we can't have you in there just in case he does something,"

"I'm out of his age range now," Spencer says angrily, "Why do you think he left when I was ten,"

The blunt truth hurt Morgan so much he visibly flinched. "I still don't want you there," Morgan said sitting Reid down. "We will get him and we will get a confession out of him, You stay here,"

Spencer concedes, but only because he wants to check in with Dylan and Julz and let them know he's going to be another day or so and see how Julianna is doing. Not that morgan would know about that.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer didn't know what to feel. Morgan and Rossi had gotten his father to confess and he was sentenced to life in prison. Spencer was going to have to testify, but he wouldn't have to see his father, and for that he was grateful. He sat in the plane waiting for Morgan and Rossi to board. He wanted to call Dylan and talk to her about everything that was going on, but he didn't want Morgan and Rossi to know about them yet. So Spencer settled for texting. He didn't tell her everything, just some about his father now being in prison and that he would be back soon. Dylan sent another picture of Julz, she was sitting down on his couch holding her teddy bear above her head with a giant grin on her face. It scared Spencer how much those two girls were becoming his whole world. He laid down on the couch turning away from Derek and David as they walked onto the plane, he pretended to sleep the whole way home.

* * *

Spencer left quickly to avoid talking to Rossi or Morgan. He headed straight home and when he got home he sighed in relief as he saw Dylan and Julz asleep on the couch, Julz was asleep on Dylans's stomach so Spencer gently lifted the baby off Dylan and put her down in her playpen. He picked up Dylan underneath her knees and neck, he laid her down on his bed and covered her with his comforter. He lied down next to her on top of the covers and fell asleep with the smell of her lemon shampoo calming him.

The next day when they woke up there arms and legs were tangled together and their foreheads were pressed together they were so close the could feel each other's breaths. Dylan opened her eyes first just staring at her boyfriend wondering if he was going to be okay, she didn't know what happened while he was away, but she knew it was bad. Spencer opened his eyes a minute later and they looked at each other for a while just being in that moment.

"What do you need right now," she asked breaking the silence combing her fingers through his hair.

"I just want to forget," He said she took a deep breath and rubbed his nose against hers. Dylan climbed up and straddled his lap surprising Spencer.

"We can do that," She said and bent down to kiss him; she didn't waste her time being slow about it this was hard and aggressive. Spencer leaned into it, his body reacting to it before he even had a chance. She looks down at were there connected at the waist and grins before going down for another kiss.

Spencer flips her over and starts to kiss and suck on her neck. This was the first time they were going past anything besides a makeout session and Spencer wasn't upset about it that's for sure.

* * *

30 minutes later Dylan was curled up on Spencer's chest basking in the happiness of the moment that they had just shared. Spencer was on a similar wavelength, He couldn't believe someone as amazing as Dylan would be with him, let alone have sex with him. Both of these thoughts were interrupted by a babies cry and Dylan flew up from the bed Pulling on one of Spencers FBI training T-shirts.

Spencer slowly got up and dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, he made his way into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee for both of them. It was six in the morning he noticed as he looked at the kitchen clock. He's lucky they gave him the next day off. He poured them both a mug and brought them to the living room. He set both mugs on the coffee table as Dylan was putting Julz back in her playpen. Dylan grabbed the mug from the table and sat on the couch folding her legs underneath her as she did.

"So," She said awkwardly. "do you want to talk about Vegas or not," She took a sip of the hot coffee and looked at Spener putting the ball in his metaphorical court.

"I don't want to but if are relationship is to progress, I need to," Spencer runs his fingers through his hair but Dylan just looks at him expectantly.

So an hour and a diaper change later Dylan is in tears and Spencer is sitting back trying not to feel the most embarrassed he's ever been in his life.

"I'm so sorry," She said finally wiping away her tears. I'm so sorry this happened to you,"

"It's-" He started to say okay, but it's not, it's not okay, he didn't know what to say so they sat there in silence for fifteen more minutes.

"Did I ever tell you how I became pregnant with Julz," Dylan asked finally breaking the silence.

Spencer looked up in surprise, "No," he said tentatively. "I didn't want to intrude on your privacy, I figured when you were ready you would tell me,"

"Well," Dylan said taking a deep breath, "I was staying at my aunt's house because she lives close to the college I was attending, and her new husband was also there," Spencer could tell where this was going but he didn't dare interrupt her. 'He always was very kind to me, gave me rides to school or work when I didn't want to walk and cooking me food, giving me gifts. I never really thought anything of it until one night about a year and for months ago he came into my room and-" He story was caught off by an angry sob. "I didn' want it to happen, I was so confused," Spencer drew her into his arms knowing exactly how she was feeling.

"I know," he said, "I'm so sorry," They sat the for about ten more minutes and Dylan pulled away wiping at her eyes.

"Is he in jail," Spencer asks seeing that she had calmed down.

"Yes she said nodding her head, "I went to the hospital after and they got all the evidence they needed,"

"Good," was all Spencer said, but that's all that was needed.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so much for reading, I would love it the most if you reviewed, and thank you to all the people that have already reviewed. I also am not a thousand percent sure on where I want this t go so please leave me a review with your idea or PM me. Thank you so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer came into work that next Monday hoping no one would talk about what happened. Luckily he was spared the torture and no one said anything. So he sat at his desk and buried himself in his work nothing interrupting him until around one when JJ cam down into the pit panicked.

"Guys, I'm going into labor," She spoke panicked.

Everyone was frozen n shock, but then Emily got up and said, "Okay I'll call will, Spencer you drive her to the hospital, and morgan you get her to-go bag," everyone stayed there still in shock until she shouted, "NOW" and they all rushed to do there assigned jobs.

* * *

When they got to the hospital a nurse took JJ And put her in a wheelchair moving her up into the delivery rooms. That's when Spencer saw something that made his heart drop. He saw first, Dylan running in carrying julz cradled in her arms, then the rest of his team. This not how Spencer wanted this to go, he hadn't wanted to let the team know about his two girls at all, it was nice having them all to himself but he knew he had to run and help Dylan and Julz.

His team saw him running over when they walked in and were scared for JJ with the look on his face showing pure fear, but they were all surprised when he ran to the women and baby that was running in front of them.

* * *

"What's wrong," Spencer asked, "Is it her breathing again," He frantically checked over julz.

"Yes, yes," Dylan said tears streaming down her face, "I don't know what to do, Spencer what do I do," That's when a nurse ran up to them.

"Help, can you help my baby," Spencer said frantically not even noticing that he called Julz his. "She's not breathing well, this happened before a few days ago, they said she was fine," He ran his fingers through his hair he didn't know what to do with himself he wasn't an actual medical doctor, he couldn't do anything.

"Let me take her," The nurse said taking Julz from Dylan's arms, "we'll do everything we can," The nurse ran off with JUlz and Dylan broke down in Spencer's arms and they fell to the floor with Spencer's arms encapturing he as cried for her baby.

"It's going to be okay," Spencer whispered into her ear rubbing her hair down her back, "the doctors are going to do everything they can, Julz is strong she'll make it through this,"

That's when Derek couldn't hold it in anymore, "what the hell," He exclaimed looking at Spencer and mystery woman.

"I'll tell you later morgan, but right now JJ needs you guys," Spencer said dismissing them. "I'll catch up later but I need to be with Dylan right now.

Everyone was just looking at him like he was out of his mind when will comes running in asking for JJ, Spencer's team decides to let this go for now and brought Will up to see JJ.

* * *

Spencer picks Dylan up off the ground and asks a nurse to bring them to were julz is being treated. They get directed to the third floor and wait in the waiting room for forty-five more minutes before the doctor comes out with any news. Spencer and Dylan stand up to meet the doctor halfway.

"The good news is, Julianna is stable now and she can be taken home tonight. We want to watch for a few more hours but it should be fine," The doctor drew in a big breath than continued. "No from that last visit I ruled out RDS because your baby was not born premature, however, we have the test bak from your last visit and that is in fact what Julianna has. Now she is very small for her age and that's probably a factor. There are many treatment and therapy options for her and we can schedule you an appointment with a specialist tonight."

"So she's going to be okay," Dylan asks sagging against Spencer's side.

"It is a treatable disease," The doctor said matter of factly. "You can go in and see her now,"

"Thank you," Spencer says than steers Dylan into Julz room still holding his arms around her.

They sat down in Julz room starring at the big machine helping her breath, she looked so tiny with that thing on her like a lone rose on a big bush swallowing her up. Spencer was sitting in the chair farthest from the bed letting Dylan be as close as she could. Spencer was holding her hand trying to give her the comfort she needed but also comfort for himself. It was an hour later when he got the text from hotch saying JJ had just given birth to a healthy baby boy.

"I need to go visit JJ," Spencer said breaking the silence. "She just had her little boy,"

"Yes, oh my god, of course, go," She said letting go of his hand as he stood up. "I'll be fine by myself for a while,"

"Okay," Spencer said picking her hand back up and kissing the back of it, "I love you," He said without thinking.

"I love you too," She replied Not realizing at first what she said but then after he left the room being extremely happy when she realized she had meant it.

* * *

Spencer knocked on the door frame as he waked into JJ's room.

"Hi," He said quietly as not to disturb mom or baby. "How are you feeling,"

"Wonderful," JJ said with a big smile on her sweating face, "Does uncle Spence want to hold him,"

"I would love to," Spencer said picking the baby out of her arms with practiced ease surprising JJ a little. "What's his name," Spencer asks.

"His name is Henry," JJ said "And Henry needs his really smart godfather to get him into Yale one day,"

Spencer looks p at her with tears in his eyes, "really,' He asks tentatively.

"really," JJ says with a big smile on her face.

"Do you want to go to Yale Henry," Spencer whispers. "Yale was your godfathers back up school,"

* * *

**AN: Please review and also please tell me how you want this to end because I have no clue how to end a story and I could really use your guy's help.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I just want to say a big thank you to the reviewer ahowell1993 for always giving me feedback on every chapter!**

**Please read and review, I would love to know where you guys want this story to go or how you would like it to end, cause I'm really bad at endings.**

**Sorry, this chapter is so short but this just felt like a good place to end it.**

* * *

Spencer left JJ's room so she could try and feed Henry, as he did he saw his whole team turn there questioning eyes on him. He sighed and ran his fingers through his already ruffled hair.

"Look," Spencer said breaking the stare down his team was giving him, "I will answer all your questions but I need to go get Dylan and Julz then I'll be back down here, just give me thirty minutes," His rushed words giving way to how nervous he was.

Hotch was the first one to speak, "Okay," was all he said but in a tone that could only mean to dismiss Spencer. So Spencer left quickly going down a floor to Julianna's room.

When Spencer walked into the room he didn't know how to feel or what to do, he was so overwhelmed with the past few hours and everything that had gone down. Dylan grabbed his hand and he looked down into her eyes and immediately knew everything would be okay. Maybe his team would find about Julz and Dylan and maybe they would tease, but he had his girls and that's all that mattered. And with a clear diagnosis for Julz he could read up on everything he needed to know on it so he could be prepared to take care of her. Everything would be okay because he had his girls by his side.

He was broken from his thoughts as Dylan kissed him on his lips. She pulled back and looked him in his eyes.

"Thank you," She said putting her arms around his neck.

"Anything for you and Julz," Spencer said meaning it may be more than he or Dylan could even fathom. She got on her tiptoes and kissed him again, Spencer put his hands on her waist simultaneously steadying her and deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes lost in each other. They finally separated with only their foreheads touching. Then finally Dylan stepped completely out of his arms and grabbed some papers from the chair she was sitting on beside Julz.

"I need to turn these into the nurse so we can take Julz home," She said stacking the papers up neatly.

"Okay," Spencer said, "But my team is here and they want to meet you and julz. Only if you're up to it though I can tell them to stick it if you want me to, I-" Julz cut him off.

"No," She said taking one of his hands in hers, " I would love to meet your team,"

* * *

Spencer was holding Julz to his chest her head resting on his shoulder, she was fast asleep. He gripped Dylan's hand tighter as they approached his team. Everyone was silent as the couple sat down in the uncomfortable plastic hospital chairs. Spencer rubbed Julz back to get her to go back to sleep as she stirred from the movement of sitting down.

"So," Spencer said nervously, "What do you guys want to know,"

"How long has this been a thing," Morgan said pointing between Spencer and Dylan.

"How long have we been dating," Spencer asked. morgan nodded. "Only a little over a month."

"So who's the baby," Morgan asked and Emily slapped him on the shoulder and muttering something about being insensitive.

"This is Julianna," Spencer said smiling down at the baby in his arms.

"Is she yours," He pressed on.

"As good as," Spencer said in a tone clearly telling Derek to move topics.

"Why didn't you tell us," Emily asked looking hurt.

"I didn't want you guys to make comments or anything," Spencer replied.

"We wouldn't have," Emily insisted, but Spencer gave her a look and she sighed in defeat knowing that they would have.

They sat in silence for a minute until Aaron turned to Dylan. "What's your name," He asked finally ending the silence.

"My names Dylan," She said tucking her curly brown hair behind her ear nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Dylan. My names Aaron," He then stuck his hand out to shake hers. She hesitantly shook his back.

"It's really nice to meet you guys, I had heard so much about you it's nice to finally put faces to names," She said this with a smile on her face looking at all of them then to Spencer.

"How about we have a dinner at my house," David said. "Maybe in a week that way JJ can come too,"

"That sounds great Rossi," Spencer said conceding that if his work family knew about his girls than they should probably get to know each other. "We will need to make sure that Julz doesn't have a doctors appointment that day though,"

"Is she okay, Emily asked in concern remembering when they had walked into the hospital and how distressed Dylan was.

"Yeah they've got a diagnosis now and it's treatable, it was her lungs," Spencer said looking down at Julz and kissing her head then looking back up at his team. "We really should be going, So that she can sleep in her crib,"

"yes, of course," Aaron said standing up as Spencer and Dylan stood and he shook Dylan's hand. "It was great to meet you,"

Everyone else waved goodbye and The family of three left.


	8. Chapter 8

The small family of three got home and immediately set Julz down to sleep in her crib. Spencer then turned to Dylan and hugged her close to him her face pressed against his chest he bent down and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," He whispered, but she still heard it.

"I love you too,' She mumbled against his chest. She looked up into his eyes and kissed him, and it very quickly turned from sweet and innocent to heated and hot. Dylan jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and he held one hand on her butt and the other on the back of her head deepening the kiss. They broke away for a second.

"Bedroom," Spencer asked, and Dylan just nodded her head and kissed him again as an answer.

* * *

Dylan laid down on Spencer's naked chest 30 minutes later trying to catch her breath.

"Marry me," She spoke up breaking the silence.

"what," Spencer said in shock sitting up jostling Dylan.

Dylan got up off his chest and sat up straddling his lap she looked him in the eyes and repeated her previous statement."Marry me,"

Spencer looked into her eyes for a minute trying to detect any sign of her playing a trick or joking, but there wasn't one, she was completely serious. "Yes," was all he said then leaned up to give her another hungry kiss.

* * *

Spencer was holding Julianna in one of those things that strapped to his chest. Luckily the one that Dylan had for herself was a solid navy blue and didn't look too out of place on Spencer. They walked into the jewelry store in the mall to pick out wedding rings.

"So," Spencer said. " what kind of ring do you want,"

"Oh I don't need anything special," She said looking in all the glass cases. She stopped for a second looking at one that had caught her eye. Spencer walked up behind her to see what she was looking at.

"Is that the one you want," He asked looking at the beautiful ring in its case.

"Yes," Dylan said nodding her head. "I don't need to look anymore, that's the one,"

Spencer called the salesperson over and had them get the ring out for her. They tried it on and it was perfect it didn't need to be resized or anything so they paid for her ring and a simple silver band for spencer and left the store. Spencer picked up her and looked at the beautiful ring it was a small silver band with a lone diamond in the middle. It was beautiful just like the women wearing it.

* * *

They went to the courthouse to fill out the marriage license and have a judge marry them but while they were there they decided to get the process started for Spencer to adopt Julianna. It took them four hours to get everything done but when it was done and they got home they couldn't be anymore happier.

They sat on the couch in Dylan's apartment watching movies because Spencer didn't have a T.V in his. Dylan sat there starring at her left hand.

"I can't believe this is real," She whispered.

Spencer turned to face her better. "do you regret it," he asked scared that her answer would be yes.

"No," She said quickly, "I just never thought I could be this happy," She smiled up at him.

"Me either," he said and bent his head down to kiss her it quickly turned heated like most of there kisses had been lately. She stood up and straddled his lap. grabbing his face and deepening the kiss, thanking god that Julz was asleep in the other room. And twenty minutes later they were naked on the couch. Again. They should probably slow down but they were having to much fun.

"I love you so much," Dylan said in Spencer's ear making his body tingle.

"I love you too," He mumbled then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Are you ready," Dylan asked tightening her grip on his hand. They were standing in front of Rossi's house Julz was strapped to Spencer's chest again. She was wearing a cute white and black checkered jumpsuit with a matching head wrap. Spencer thought she was the cutest thing in the world. He kissed the top of julz head then nodded his head and let go of Dylan's hand to knock on the door.

Just a second later the grand door opened and Rossi was on the other side. "Hello," He said cheerfully stepping back to let the family in. Dylan looked around in shock of the big house having never seen it before.

All the other members of the team were already there sitting down at the dining room table. Spencer sat down next to Will who was holding baby Henry, and Dylan sat next to him. Rossi finished setting all the food on the table then sat down at his seat at the head of the table and said, "let's eat," passing the potatoes to Aaron who was sitting to the right of him.

"Hi, I'm JJ," JJ said holding her hand out to Shake Dylan's. "We didn't get to meet yet,"

"Hi," Dylan said returning the handshake. "I've heard so much about you, it's great to finally meet," When Dylan went to pull from the handshake JJ held on tighter. Dylan looked at her quizzically then looked at Spencer than back at JJ.

"Is this new," She asked holding up Dylan's wedding ring, the tone in her voice making everyone look up at JJ and Dylan.

"Uh," Dylan hesitated looking up at Spencer and he nodded her head telling her it was okay. He knew it was no use trying to hide there marriage from a group of profilers. "Yes," She said finally,

" We're married," Spencer grinned at her but the rest of the team had various reactions ranging from happiness to surprise, to anger.

"Congratulations," Rossi said, " This deserves special wine," he got up to presumably get the special wine.

"Why are you keeping all these secrets man," Morgan said upset. "I thought we were best friends, like brothers,"

"We are," Spencer said quickly. " But I didn't tell you at first cause I know you think of me as a baby," Morgan looked like he was going to protest but Spencer pressed on. " I know you don't mean it in a bad way you just care about me, I know. But then last week we just decided that we wanted to get married and why wait you know," Spencer was starting to talk faster now. " we love each other we both don't really care about a big ceremony and we called my mom and she gave us her blessing and it just seemed right. I know your upset that I didn't tell you but I had to do what's best for me and my family,"

"It's okay," Derek said finally understanding now, " As long as I get to be apart of your family okay,"

"You'll always be apart of the family Derek your my big brother," They gave each other meaningful looks from across the table. Garcia's eyes were welling up with tears. "All of you are my family, and I never want to leave you guys out of anything again,"

Just then Rossi came back with the wine and started to poor everyone's glasses. He started to poor Dylan one but she waved him off saying an, "I shouldn't,"

"Oh my god," Garcia said excitedly, "Are you pregnant," She started bouncing in her seat. Everyone looked at Dylan expectantly.

Dylan looked at Spencer then back at everyone else. "No, no, no," She said hurriedly, "I'm just still breastfeeding Julz so it's not a good idea," Everyone went back to there regular conversations after she said this and everything was fine. Except Spencer and Dylan couldn't stop thinking about all the unprotected sex they had had recently and thinking what might have come out of it.

* * *

**AN: I don't know if I should write more or not, I'm not getting a lot of feedback if you guys are liking it or not. I feel like it needs another chapter or two but you guys let me know in the reviews. Also, do you want her to be pregnant or not. Also, let me know if you would want to see them take a trip to visit Diana. Thanks so much for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Has it been three minutes yet," Dylan asks impatiently pacing the living room floor.

"No," Spencer said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her onto the couch with him. "Just calm down everything will be alright,"

"How can you be this calm right now," Dylan says irritation showing in her voice.

"because I know that whatever that stick in there," He points to the bathroom, "says we are going to be fine because I love you and I love Julz and if your pregnant I will love that baby too. There is nothing in this world that can take that away from us, take my love away from you," He looks at her intensely as she's sitting in his lap.

"Your such a softy," She laughs at him and kisses his lips then touches her forehead to his. "I love you too," They sit in silence basking in the feeling of love that they share for each other when the alarm on Dylan's phone rings signaling that it's been three minutes.

Spencer and Dylan jump off the couch and go into the bathroom, Dylan picks up the stick and just stares at it not saying a word. Spencer comes up behind her and reads the pregnancy test.

"This is amazing," He says wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on top of hers. "I'm so happy," They both stand there for a good five minutes staring at the two very distinct red lines. "We need to tell my mother," Spencer says stepping away from Dylan and Dylan turns around to face him setting the test down.

"Do you think she'll like me," She asks hesitantly.

"She's going to love you," Spencer says wrapping Dylan up in his arms again holding on to her tight like she was his whole world; because she is his whole world.

* * *

The family of three, step out of the airport into the hot vegas air. Spencer looks comfortable, he's excited to see his mother but hates all the bad memories this town brings to him. Dylan grips his hand tighter and gives him a reassuring smile.

They take a taxi to the sanitarium, and when they step out it's Spencer having to give Dylan the reassuring had squeeze and smile. They have Julianna strapped to his chest again because it calms him down having her safe and protected in his arms.

They walk in and ask to speak to his mother's doctor five minutes later an old white-haired man comes ut from the back.

"Hello, doctor Reid," The man greeted sticking his hand out. "And who might this be," He asks giving Dylan and Julz a once over.

"This is my wife Dylan and my daughter Julianna," Spencer says overjoyed about introducing them as his wife and daughter. Dylan smiles up at him also enjoying being introduced as his wife.

"I'm guessing this is why you are here today," He asks.

"Yes," Spencer says. "Is she having a good day today," he's nervous now and Dylan can tell so she reaches out and grabs his sweaty hand not being bothered by it at all.

"Yes, she is in fact," the doctor said smiling. "Let me bring you to her,"

They walk into the common room were patients were watching T.V or playing board games. His mother was sitting in the corner in a rocking chair reading a book. The doctor leaves them to give them privacy. They walk up to her and Spencer starts.

"Mom," He says quietly and she looks up at them and smiles.

"Spencer," She breathes his name out and gets up to give him a hug but stops when she sees the baby strapped to his chest. "who is this Spencer," She asks.

"This is my daughter Julianna," He reaches back to were Dylan had stayed a few steps back and pulled her forward. "And this is my wife Dylan," Dylan smiles up at Diana praying that she likes her. Dylan is surprised when Diana pulls her into a hug but returns it with pleasure.

"It's lovely to meet you," Diana says as she pulls away. "I had heard about you in the letters I guess I just forgot," Then she trails off getting a look on her face.

"Mom," Spencer gets her attention again.

"yes darling," She says focusing on him again. Then turning her eyes on Dylan. "Your pregnant," she says it so bluntly that Spencer and Dylan are stunned into silence. "And with twins how exiting," Diana claps her hands together.

"How-how did you know that," Spencer said looking at Dylan then back at his mom. They had just found out it was twins yesterday at the doctor's appointment.

Diana looks him straight in the eyes, "A mother always knows Spencer,"

* * *

**AN: Okay, that's the end I guess. I hope you didn't hate it. **


End file.
